Twist of Fate
by Insaluber
Summary: TRADUZIONE Harry viene portato via la notte che Dumbledore sta per lasciarlo con i Dursley. Grazie a forze che interferiscono con la linea temporale, Harry e Tom diventano i fratelli Riddle. La storia segue la vita dei due ragazzi dagli anni '30 , la Seconda Guerra Mondiale & Grindelwald, agli anni canon e un futuro molto cambiato. Slash.
1. Parte I: Capitolo 1

**Autore**: FirePhoenix8 u/1167864/

**Link del capitolo originale**: s/5925524/1/

**Traduttrice**: Insaluber

**Avvertimenti**: Per mia decisione i nomi propri rimaranno quelli dell'edizione originale, così come anche i nomi delle Case di Hogwarts.  
In alcuni capitoli saranno presenti alcune scene di violenza o comunque particolari che potrebbero turbare la vostra sensibilità.

Una lucertola, innaturalmente ferma, osservava gli avvenimenti dalla sua innotabile posizione sullo steccato della casa babbana. Era attenta, ma ciò non gli impedì di sogghignare mentre osservava il gatto tigrato trasformarsi in una donna dall'aspetto severo, vestita in abiti verdi, con i capelli neri tirati in una stretta, austera crocchia.  
Lucius Malfoy non mosse un muscolo della sua forma animagus, mentre Minerva McGonagall non perse tempo nel rendere le sue opinioni conosciute, non appena il vecchio pazzo la raggiunse dopo aver manomesso le luci dei lampioni della strada babbana.  
La sua conversazione con Albus Dumbledore, in quello che era il più infausto dei giorni per i purosangue oscuri, guizzava dentro e fuori il suo subconscio intanto che aspettava per ciò che stava per accadere.  
"Anche tu saresti indolenzito se avessi passato tutto il giorno seduto su un muro di mattoni," disse la strega, con un'aria distintamente scompigliata.  
"Tutto il giorno? Quando avresti potuto festeggiare?" disse il vecchio caprone, i suoi occhi azzurri che scintillavano, cosa che provocò un leggero spasmo di furia nella coda dell' invisibile lucertola. "Devo aver passato una dozzina di feste e party mentre venivo qui."  
"Oh sì, tutti stanno festeggiando, d'accordo," disse lei con impazienza, "Penseresti che sarebbero un po' più attenti, ma no- anche i Babbani si sono accorti che sta succedendo qualcosa. Era tra le loro notizie." Accennò bruscamente con la testa alla finestra oscurata della sala della casa numero quattro di Privet Drive. "L'ho sentito ... stormi di gufi ... stelle cadenti ... Bè, non sono completamente stupidi. Era ovvio che avrebbero notato qualcosa. Stelle cadenti giù nel Kent - scommetto che era Dedalus Diggle. Non ha mai avuto molto senno."  
"Non puoi biasimarli," disse Dumbledore gentilmente, "abbiamo avuto molto poco per cui festeggiare negli ultimi undici anni."  
"Lo so questo," disse McGonagall permalosamente, " Ma non è una buona ragione per perdere la testa. La gente si sta comportando in modo assolutamente imprudente, fuori sulle strade in pieno giorno, senza neanche essere vestiti di abiti babbani, scambiandosi chiacchiere."  
A questo punto lanciò una penetrante occhiata sghemba verso Dumbledore, come se sperasse che gli avrebbe detto qualcosa, ma non lo fece, quindi continuò. " Sarebbe una bella cosa se i babbani ci scoprissero nello stesso giorno in cui Tu-Sai-Chi sembra essere finalmente scomparso. Suppongo che sia veramente andato, Dumbledore?"  
Lucius non si scomodò a prestare attenzione alla fiacca risposta del vecchio pazzo. Con glaciale calcolo si stava chiedendo la stessa cosa. Riflettè sulla sequenza di avvenimenti che l'avevano portato lì, in una sporca strada babbana nella sua forma animagus, sullo steccato di una casa che apparteneva ai parenti della Sanguesporco Lily Evans. La Sanguesporco che era stata uccisa, insieme al marito, la notte precedente- assassinati dal suo Signore. E se le dicerie erano vere, era stato il suo figlioletto di un anno ad aver causato la morte del suo Padrone. Sapeva molto bene che parte di tutto ciò era iniziato più di un anno prima, quando Severus Snape era irrotto in una riunione di Mangiamorte, boccheggiando un qualcosa che aveva orgliato, qualcosa riguardo una profezia. Nè a Lucius nè agli altri Mangiamorte era stato concesso di sentire alcunchè riguardo la faccenda, dato che il loro Signore aveva subito ordinato loro di essere laciato solo con Severus.  
Ma era iniziato allora, con i Longbottom e i Potter che andavano sotto copertura; con l'inutile ratto Peter Pettigrew, che in qualche modo si guadagnava il favore del suo Signore; con uno strano mago incappucciato dal mantello grigio; e con la notizia che Alice Longbottom e Lily Potter erano incinte, con il suo Signore che diventava sempre più insolitamente interessato a una faccenda di così poca e mondana rilevanza. Lucius non aveva saputo con precisione cosa pensare riguardo al cambiamento del suo Signore - l'ossessione del Signore Oscuro per il moccioso che cresceva nel grembo della Sanguesporco.  
Sì per molti Mangiamorte era iniziato tutto più di un anno prima, ma per lui, era iniziato esattamente tredici anni fa - il giorno in cui aveva visto suo padre per l'ultima volta. Il giorno in cui suo padre, il mago che aveva ammirato e venerato sopra tutti, gli aveva detto cose che non aveva capito del tutto, quando gli era stato dato il grimorio di suo padre, con le istruzioni sul rituale che doveva usare sulla sua famiglia e coloro che considerava degni. E così aveva fatto molti anni dopo - precisamente la notte scorsa- anche se non capiva la ragione nè l'importanza di esporre sua moglie e suo figlio di appena un anno allo strano rituale. E anche dopo aver concesso lo stesso favore a sua cognata, ai fratelli Lestrange, e ad altri devoti alla sua famiglia, c'erano ancora molte cose che ancora non comprendeva, malgrado avesse seguito gli ordini di suo padre senza esitazioni. Quel che è certo e che ciò che era accaduto la notte scorsa era solo servito a confonderlo maggiormente, dato che nel preciso istante in cui aveva sentito il suo Marchio Nero infiammarsi dolorosamente, sapendo che qualcosa di terribile doveva essere accaduto al suo Signore, il pensatoio che suo padre gli aveva lasciato tanti anni addietro era stato improvvisamente sbloccato. Trattenendo la sua pazza cognata dall'uscire per vendicare la sconfitta del loro Signore, sapendo che avrebbe addolorato Narcissa se fosse successo qualcosa a Bellatrix, Lucius aveva forzatamente calmato i Mangiamorte, e aveva ordinato loro di aspettare il tempo giusto in cui prendere qualsiasi misura e azione.  
Malgrado avesse preso lo scettro del comandovcon gelida determinazione e fredda calma, Lucius ammetteva di non essere colui che sapeva di più riguardo a ciò che era accaduto. L'esatto momento in cui aveva realizzato che le mura difensive intorno al pensatoio di suo padre erano cadute, non aveva perso tempo e si era immerso nei ricordi che gli erano stati lasciati anni orsono, ma che erano solo riusciti a confonderlo e sconcertarlo maggiormente.  
Ciononostante, eccolo lì, ad aspettare di assistere a qualcosa che suo padre gli aveva preannunciato, così che potesse, finalmente, capire i motivi e le azioni di suo padre e, indubbiamente, le ragioni di molte delle sue stesse azioni che aveva fatto seguendo gli ordini che suo padre gli aveva dato tanto tempo addietro. Lucius si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando un basso suono rimbombante rieccheggiò nella notte.  
Strisciando nella sua forma animagus, la lucertola si mosse velocemente lungo lo steccato per avere un migliore angolo da cui osservare gli avvenimenti, nel preciso istante in cui un'enorme motocicletta cadde giù dal cielo e atterrò sulla strada di fronte a McGonagall e Dumbledore. Riconobbe il bestione immediatamente. Era il custode di Hogwarts, che aveva tentato, essendo nel Consiglio dei Governatori, di licenziare ripetutamente e che Dumbledore aveva sempre evitato succedesse.  
"Hagrid," disse Dumbledore suonando sollevato. "Finalmente. E dove hai preso la motocicletta?"  
"L'ho presa in prestito, Professor Dumbledore," disse il gigante, e mentre parlavava, smontava attentamente dalla motocicletta. "Il giovane Sirius Black me l'ha prestata. E' con me, signore."  
"Nessun problema, spero?"  
"No, signore- la casa era quasi completamente distrutta, ma l'ho tirato fuori proprio prima che i Babbani iniziassero a curiosare in giro. Si è addormentato mentre stavamo volando sopra Bristol."  
La lucertola osservò come il vecchio pazzo e McGonagall raggiunsero il mezzo-gigante e prese nota di Dumbledore che con delicatezza tirava fuori una lettera dalla tasca del suo vestito, senza dubbio indirizzata agli sporchi Babbani che vivevano nella casa dietro di loro. Per un momento Lucius provò una fitta di disgusto e pietà per il bambino- un bambino che nessuno , a parte gli amici più intimi dei Potter, potevano aver visto, essendo nato quando i Potter erano andati sotto copertura. Dumbledore, data l'espressione di gentile aspettativa sul volto del vecchio pazzo, non aveva mai posato gli occhi sul bambino. Se il bambino non fosse stato il moccioso di una Sanguesporco e un Potter, e non fosse stato il motivo della caduta del Signore Oscuro, Lucius pensò che avrebbe seriamente preso in considerazione l'idea di portarlo via e tirar su il marmocchio come un bambino magico dovrebbe, invece di essere lasciato con spregevoli Babbani. Comunque, rimase fermo nella sua forma animagus mentre osservava Dumbledore e McGonagall piegarsi in avanti verso il fagotto di lenzuola. Dentro, appena visibile, c'era un bambino, profondamente addormentato. Sotto un ciuffo di capelli neri come l'ebano sopra la fronte, si vedeva un taglio dalla forma curiosa, simile a una saetta. Anche dalla sua posizione Lucius poteva percepire che vibrava di Magia Nera, e il suo corpo di lucertola si contorse mentre la confusione prendeva posto nella sua mente e il desiderio lancinante di assaporare quella magia intossicante gli faceva formicolare la pelle.  
Improvvisamente, successe nel medesimo momento, lo stesso istante in cui gli occhi di Dumbledore sgranarono quando il suo sguardo si concentrò sul taglio sulla fronte del bambino, una delle dita del mago tremolanti vennero avanti per toccarlo. Lucius la avvertì acutamente, una costrizione d'aria quando la magia sembrò bruscamente scoppiettare e tuonare intorno a loro in oscillanti, caldissime onde. Lo sentì nel suo stesso essere, nella sua anima, mente e corpo, e cadde disordinatamente a terra, contorcendosi, scoprendo di non riuscire più a mantentenere la sua forma animagus.  
"Harry Potter," boccheggiò Dumbledore, oscillando sui suoi stessi piedi, un'espressione di profondo dolore incisa sul suo volto e nello stesso istante le sue pupille si dilatarono sotto gli occhiali, apparendo come se la sua mente fosse lacerata e divisa.  
Un dito tremante ancora in bilico sul taglio sulla fronte del bambino, proprio quando una scioccante realizzazione sembrò spazzare i lineamenti invecchiati. "Harry Riddle."  
'Harry Riddle', le parole rieccheggiavano nella mente di Lucius, ma non con voce del vecchio pazzo. No, con il colto tenore della voce di suo padre, che risuonava nella sua mente come il giorno in cui erano state pronunciate, tredici anni prima, quando suo padre gli aveva parlato del ragazzo che aveva conosciuto. Era lo stesso nome che dalla notte scorsa era impresso nella sua mente, così come lo erano gli occhi verdi e il bel viso, da quando aveva visto i ricordi che suo padre aveva lasciato per lui. Una paura gelida di essere scoperto e indubbiamente catturato come Mangiamorte lo travolse, ma nessuno dei presenti sembrò nemmeno accorgersi del mago che era appena apparso sull'erba, trasformatosi da una lucertola. McGonagall, il mezzo-gigante, e chiaramente Dumbledore, sembravano sperimentando esattamente ciò che stava sperimentando lui. Ondeggiarono e traballarono sul posto, i loro occhi si appannarono, le loro espressioni di profondo dolore mentre le loro menti sembravano essere violate e sconvolte, come la sua. Tuttavia ciò che stava subendo lui non era doloroso. E iniziò lentamente a realizzare cosa tutto ciò significasse; i ricordi che aveva visto, le istruzioni che suo padre aveva lasciato per lui, il ritale che a cui lui e anche altri erano stati sottoposti.  
"No- non può essere 'Arry Riddle," gridò il bestione, incespicondo nei suoi suoi enormi piedi, premendo protettivamente il bambino contro il materiale ruvido della sua giacca. Ma qualunque cosa il mezzo-gigante stesse freneticamente blaterando con ansia e incredulità, venne ignorato nel momento in cui vennero tutti accecati da un lampo di luce. Lucius, accovacciandosi in una posizione in cui non avrebbe mai messo se stesso, a quattro zampe, si immobilizzò e fissò il mago che si era appena materializzato davanti a loro, gli istinti di uno che era cresiuto nella casa di Slytherin che venivano alla luce per assicurarsi la propria sopravvivenza. Lo riconobbe immediatamente come il misterioso uomo che precedentemente aveva visitato il Signore Oscuro - abbigliato in un mantello grigio, con un cappuccio che gettava il suo viso in ombra, con uno strano anello che lampeggiava al chiaro di luna, un simbolo nella gemma nera che non riusciva a riconoscere. Lucius poteva essere certo che il mago fosse lo stesso che aveva visto entrare nello studio del suo Signore qualche mese prima, ma certamente non conosceva ne l'identità. Dumbledore, dal canto suo, sembrò riconoscere esattamente chi fosse l'uomo e quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Non fu pronunciata parola, ma l'espressione di Dumbledore si fece minacciosa e subito il vecchio mago tirò fuori la sua bacchetta. Si rivelò presto inutile- non importa quali incantesimi il vecchio pazzo lanciasse, il mago incappucciato (1) era evidentemente protetto da strati di scintillanti scudi magici. In un battito di ciglia, nel momento in cui Dumbledore scattò in avanti per cacciare via il mago sconosciuto, un forte lamento trafisse la notte e il fagotto di coperte tra le braccia del mezzo-gigante volò via dalla stretta del bestione, il bambino che attraversava l'aria per andare verso il mago silenzioso uomo si mise qualcosa tra le mani, il suo anello che brillava sotto la luce della luna, mentre nuvole di vapore si avvilupavano attorno a lui. Un secondo dopo, proprio quando il piagnucolante bambino stava per scontrarsi contro il petto del mago, l'uomo gettò qualcosa in aria e granelli di polvere d'oro si riversarono sul bambino.  
Un incantesimo, in una strana lingua che Lucius non conosceva, fu pronunciata, e in quell'istante, il bambino che in quel momento galleggiava tra le coperte a mezz'aria fu circondato da un globo di luce dorata. Con un lampo luminoso di color bianco, Harry Potter sparì nel nulla, in silenzio, e rimasero solo un soffio di pagliuzze dorate. Insieme al bambino, tanto silenziosamente ma in modo molto più appariscente, era scomparso anche lo strano mago. Fu in quello stesso secondo, non appena il bambino era stato portato via, che tutto intorno a Lucius sembrò incresparsi, una valanga di immagini e ricordi che imperversavano nella sua mente - ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere dolorosa, lo spostamento di una linea linea temporale, l'adeguamento dei suoi precedenti ricordi, gli venne come niente di più che aggiunte gentili nei suoi ricordi. Finalmente capiva la ragione per il rituale che suo padre aveva scritto nel grimorio dei Malfoy. Sentiva nel suo stesso essere - i venti del cambiamento, la torsione del destino che stava increspando tutto il mondo magico, lasciando lui e coloro che avevano subito il rituale, ad adattarsi a tali sconvolgenti modifiche nelle loro vite e passati con semplice facilità, mantenendo intatti i loro ricordi e la loro stessa esistenza, semplicemente aggiungendo alle loro menti altri ricordi, di cose che non erano accadute, ma che ora lo erano. Lucius non risparmiò un secondo sguardo a Dumbledore, o agli altri due, non gli importava cosa sarebbe accaduto loro, anche se aveva il presentimento che uno potente come Dumbledore sarebbe sopravvissuto e si sarebbe aggrappato ai propri ricordi e quella che ora era la sua vita passata- che non era più vera. Con un impercettibile 'crack' si smaterializzò subito al suo maniero, accanto a sua moglie e il suo figlioletto di un anno, Draco.  
Più tardi quella notte, coloro che avevano subito il rituale e altri che erano stati parimerito tutelati, si riunirono a Malfoy Manor per festeggiare il futuro Regno d'Oscurità in Europa, perchè il loro Signore era stato onnisciente e onnipotente. Il loro Padrone aveva pianificato tutto con assoluta perfezione. E Lucius avrebbe ricevuto un mago che molti avevano precedentemente creduto morto, colpito dal vaiolo di drago in età avanzata. Avrebbe sentito la storia di come Harry Potter divenne Harry Riddle, nome datogli da una ragazza babbana, ironia della sorte, una ragazza che sarebbe morta nell'anonimato e il cui unico impatto sul mondo magico sarebbe stato l'assegnazione del cognome di un bambino che catturò il suo dolce e tenero cuore, le ripercussioni di ciò che ondeggiavano e si allungavano attraverso il tempo e nella vita di tutti.  
Quella stessa notte, mentre i venti del cambiamento spazzavano tutto il mondo magico, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy concepirono il loro secondo figlio.

-§-  
Alice Jones sospirò, facendo del suo meglio per presentare un' espressione contrita sul suo volto, mentre Mrs. Sharpe continuava a gridare a lei e Kathy. Dovette ricordarsi che non poteva permettersi di lanciare il grembiule in faccia alla sgradevole donna, e mollare il suo lavoro lì. Era stato un miracolo, di per sè, che avesse trovato una posizione in tempi così precari, sebbene la paga fosse misera. Aveva bisogno di tutti i soldi che riusciva a racimolare per mettere in tavola il cibo per sua sorella e suo fratello. Inoltre, era suo dovere- lo sentiva nel profondo del suo cuore- rendere la vita dei bambini lì più felice e allegra possibile. Le c'era voluto un anno per trovare un lavoro e verso la fine di questo periodo di tempo era così disperata da accettare qualunque lavoro le fosse offerto. Era letterata, grazie a sua madre che era stata un' insegnante e che aveva sempre insistito che senza una formazione scolastica non si andava da nessuna parte e quindi aveva sperato di trovare un posto presso qualche negozio come contabile. Ma nessuno voleva dare impiego ad una ragazza, anche se sapeva leggere e contare. Alice diede un'occhiata alla stanza in cui si trovava senza farsi vedere, il suo allegro ottimismo non scoraggiato dal quel che vedeva. La casa era un posto orribile, la carta da parati strappata e che pendeva dai muri, questi ultimi ammuffiti e macchiati dalle chiazze nere dell'umidità, le numerose stanze della casa minuscole e lugubri con scarsi e malconci mobili. Ma almeno tutto era di un pulito immacolato- grazie al lavoro suo e di Kathy, perchè a Mrs. Sharpe certo non importava se i bambini della casa si rotolavano nel sudiciume o si ammalavano a causa dellle condizioni antigieniche.  
Lavorava lì da un mese e il suo cuore era già gonfio di compassione per i bambini che vivevano lì. Quante possibilià avevano di essere adottati? Quasi nessuna, pensò. Tuttavia il su naturale allegro carattere si ravvivò quando le tornò in mente che aveva persuaso Mrs. Sharpe a lasciarle insegnare ai bambini l'alfabeto, e a leggere e scrivere. Non credeva che la Signora Sharpe avesse accettato per bontà del suo cuore ma piuttosto perchè si era guadagnata un' insegnante gratis - lo stipendio di Alice certo non era aumentato. Improvvisamente, i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Kathy e le sue labbra per un momento si piegarono verso l'alto in un sorriso nascosto mentre Mrs. Sharpe continuava a inveire contro di loro. Negli occhi di Kathy vedeva la stessa ripugnanza che provava lei per la Matrona dell' Orfanotrofio St. Jerome. Kathy lavorarava lì da più di un anno ed erano subito diventate amiche, essendo loro le più giovani tra le badanti (2). Lei e Kathy avevano spesso speculato su come Mrs. Sharpe spendesse i soldi che il governo Britannico assegnava all'orfanotrofio. Perchè non c'era mai carne da mangiare per i bambini, perchè non c'era niente da bere se non l'acqua della tanica, e perchè gli unici vestiti che si compravano erano logorati e di seconda mano e sembravano che stessero per cadere in pezzi? Bè, loro sapevano perchè. Mrs. Shape amava il suo gin e le piaceva avere un letto comodo su cui dormire e altri comforts, mentre i bambini dormivano in brandine sgangherate. Ma, Alice doveva anche amettere, era molto probabile che i fondi dell'orfanotrofio fossero stati tagliati, come erano state tagliate molte altre cose negli ultimi anni. Non le piaceva parlar male, o pensare il peggio del datore di lavoro.  
Improvvisamente, la testa di Alice scattò in alto quando pensò di aver sentito il pianto di un bambino che veniva da fuori. Una strana sensazione formicolante le pizzicò la pelle- cosa a cui aveva imparato a prestare attenzione tempo prima. Tempo addietro, quando la sua sorellina stava attraversando la strada, aveva avvertito la stessa cosa, giusto in tempo per vedere una macchina quasi investire sua sorella. L'aveva salvata in tempo. Da quel momento in avanti, non importava il motivo per cui la sua pelle pizzicasse, diventava sempre allerta e prendeva seriamente quella misteriosa percezione.  
"Ha sentito, signora?" disse Alice educatamente, interrompendo gli sbraiti ubriachi di Mrs. Sharpe riguardo alla loro mano molle e indugente con i bambini sotto le loro cure. "Sentito cosa, ragazza?" sputò fuori Mrs. Sharpe, i suoi occhi neri piccoli e lucenti che si assottigliavano con rabbia e disgusto. "Penso-" Alice si bloccò e poi boccheggiò quando il vagito risuonò chiaramente attraverso la finestra dell'ufficio di Mrs. Sharpe. "C'è un bambino la fuori!"  
"Bè, va a prenderlo, ragazza," sbottò Mrs. Sharpe, sventolando energeticamente una mano a lei e Kathy. "Non ti pago per startene lì con la bocca aperta."  
Alice non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e Kathy la seguì subito dopo, senza dubbio sollevata di non dover più sopportare la presenza del loro datore di lavoro. "Orribile, vecchia cornacchia," bonfocchiò Kathy sotto voce mentre velocemente percorrevano lo stretto corridoio, l'orlo dei loro logori, grigi vestiti che frusciava e il pavimento sotto i loro piedi che cigolava.  
"Fa del suo meglio, ne sono certa," mormorò Alice con un cipiglio apprensivo sul suo volto rotondo. "Nessuno di noi se la passa bene, al giorno d'oggi, con la povertà, la disoccupazione e la fame dapperttutto." L'espressione di Kathy si fece cupa. "Gli Americani se la passano peggio da ciò che dice la radio - si buttano giù dalle finestre dei loro alti edifici,ho sentito ..."  
"I giornali chiamano il periodo in cui stiamo vivendo la Grande Depressione," mormorò Alice sotto voce mentre giravano un angolo. "Non ho mai pensato che dopo la Grande Guerra le cose potessero andare male ancora. Ero solo una bambina allora, ma ricordo chiaramente come mio padre-" Richiuse la bocca di scatto quando Kathy le lanciò uno sguardo compassionevole. Non avrebbe detto più niente. Aveva già confidato alla sua amica come suo padre fosse tornato dalla Grande Guerra, perturbato e violento. Sfigurato, avendo perso un occhio e un braccio in guerra, suo padre non era riuscito a trovare un lavoro quando era tornato in Inghilterra e le cose erano sempre andate peggio da quel momento in avanti. Pensava ancora che fosse una benedizione che suo padre avesse lasciato la loro misera casetta in Cheapside, cinque anni prima - per fare fortuna in America, aveva nè lei, i suoi fratelli o la loro madre l'avevano mai più visto o sentito. E lei pensava fosse per il meglio- l'uomo che una volta era stato così gentile e amorevole, si era trasformato in un incubo con cui convivere, e sua madre aveva sopportato tutto il peso del suo temperamento instabile. Sua madre ... l'addolorava ancora pensare a lei. Era stata un'amorevole, intelligente donna, un'insegnante in una scuola per bambini di famiglie benestanti. Ma quando suo padre era partito e la scuola era andata in bancarotta, la mente di sua madre si era spezzata, quando erano stati sommersi dalla povertà quando sua madre era stata licenziata.  
Era l'unica spiegazione plausibile che Alice era riuscita a trovare riguardo al comportamento di sua madre. 'Pazza', i vicini avevano iniziato a chiamare sua madre, quando sua madre aveva iniziato ad andare in giro a dire che i suoi genitori sarebbero venuti presto per lei e i suoi figli per portarli in un mondo di richezza, dove non c'era fame o disperazione, non c'erano persone che strisciavano e imploravano sulle strade, ma palazzi e castelli dove il cibo appariva sui tavoli, dove creaurine verdi pulivano con uno schiocco di dita, dove i ritratti parlavano e i cavalli avevano le ali. Un anno prima, quando sua madre stava morendo di polmonite, nel letto di morte ne parlava ancora febbrilmente, rassicurando Alice e i suoi due fratelli minori che i loro nonni, che non avevano mai incontrato o conosciuto, sarebbero venuti e si sarebbero presi cura di loro. Che avrebbero perdonato la loro madre per non essere come loro e che avrebbero preso i suoi figli a vivere con loro in ricchezza, come principi. Naturalmente non era mai accaduto; Alice non aveva mai visto nemmeno l'ombra di questi nonni nè ricevuto alcuna lettera.  
"Oh Santo Cielo, avevi ragione!"  
Alice sollevò la testa di colpo quando scoprì che avevano raggiunto la porta d'ingresso e che Kathy l'aveva aperta, e stava ora fissando uno scalcitante fagotto di coperte - e che strane coperte erano! - che posava sugli scalini. Senza perdere alttro tempo, Alice si piegò verso il basso e tirò delicatamente su il bambino che era stato abbandonato sul gradino davanti alla porta, dapprima meravigliandosi del tessuto morbido della coperta in cui il bambino era avvolto, poi occhieggiando con curiosità le piccole palle alate di color oro che erano disegnate sulla stoffa. Delle labbrucce imbronciate emisero un gorgoglio e Alice rimase a bocca aperta, sbalordita e ipnotizzata, quando lo scalcitante bambino aprì gli occhi e due luminosi occhi smeraldini la scrutarono.  
"Kathy- guarda!" Alice rimase a bocca aperta, i suoi occhi azzurri che si sgranavano mentre continuava a fissare gli occhi del bambino, completamente incantata. "Che occhi meravigliosi! Ne hai mai visti così?" Il bambino tra le sue braccia mosse le sue minuscole mani paffute in avanti e lei ridacchiò, portando un dito a solleticare il delizioso nasino arrotondato del bambino mentre tubava dolcemente, sentendo che il cuore le era appena stato rubato, "Sei proprio un incantatore,tu ... così bello, così avvenente ... sarai un rubacuori, sì ... (3)"  
Kathy sbuffò, buttando un occhio alla sua amica, ironicamente divertita, anche se doveva ammettere che il bambino era insolitamente bello. "Come sai che è un maschio? Non abbiamo ancora controllato-"  
"Per questo," disse Alice, sorridendo ampiamente mentre separava i lembi della coperta per mostrare ciò che aveva visto- sul petto della tutina del bambino vi erano cucite lettere rosse brillanti che andavano a formare il nome Harry, con il disegno di un cucciolo di leone seduto sopra, il quale tra le sue orecchie aveva una corona.  
"Quindi il suo nome è Harry ..." la voce di Kathy si affievolì mentre osservava prima i vestiti del bambino poi la coperta. "E il suo cognome? C'è qualche lettera?"  
"No," replicò Alice una volta che ebbe ispezionato accuratamente la coperta, cullando teneramente il bambino contro il suo petto, e la sua espresssione si fece depressa. "Che cognome gli daremo? Oh ma chi abbandonerebbe un così bel bambino? E senza lasciare nessuna informazione! Povero tesoro ..."  
"I suoi genitori devono essere ricchi," disse Kathy con assoluta convinzione, richiudendo la porta dietro di sè, e così lasciando fuori la fredda Londra notturna; poi seguì Alice verso la stanza adibita per i bambini. "Si capisce dalla qualità della coperta e dai suoi vestiti." Assunse un cipiglio pensieroso e aggiunse, "E dai suoi lineamenti delicati. Deve appartenere all'alta borghesia. Nessuno fra la gente comune avrebbe un bambino così bello, e così in salute e ben nutrito- e guarda le sue guance rosee e paffute!"  
"Si, è un piccolo principe, non è così?" chiocciò Alice incantata, mentre il bambino la scrutava con i suoi luminosi occhi verdi a mandorla e le sue manine paffute afferravano il dito della ragazza, una risatina che usciva dalle labbra imbronciate a mo' di gorgoglio. "Harry ... significa padrone della casa- re, lo sapevi Kathy?" Sorrise in direzione del bimbo, " I tuoi genitori ti hanno dato un nome appropriato, vero?"  
"Che cosa pensi che gli sia successo, a quel taglio che ha sulla fronte?"  
Alice scoccò uno sguardo a Kathy, e poi sorrise quando tornò a guardare il bimbo tra le sue braccia. "Un incidente, suppongo. Sembra recente, ma glielo pulirò in un secondo, guarirà e andrà via presto."  
Nel momento in cui misero piede nell'asilo, Alice andò dritta verso l'unica culla presente nella minuscola stanza, ignorando il rantolo sgomento di Kathy dietro di lei. "Non vorrai davvero tenerli insieme-"  
Alice si fermò una volta raggiunta la culla e lanciò alla sua amica uno sguardo severo, " E perchè no, Kathy Shear?"  
Kathy gonfiò le guance, come un piccione offeso, guardando brevemente il silenzioso bambino nella culla prima di allontanare di nuovo lo sguardo, un brivido che le correva giù per la schiena. "Lo sai perchè no, Alice Jones. Quel bambino mi da i brividi- non piange mai, sempre immobile a guardare con quei suoi occhi scuri. Non è normale - c'è qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa di brutto."  
"Parola mia Kathy, dire queste cose su un bambino!"  
Kathy fece un passo avanti, la sua mascella che si induriva di brusca ostinazione mentre osservava la sua amica con un'espressione seria sul giovane volto. "Ti ho parlato di sua madre, no? Ero lì quando lo ha dato alla luce - ed era così strana, con gli occhi che spazziavano in un tutte le direzioni, così brutta e vestita in modo così anormale-"  
"Si, l'hai fatto," la interruppe Alice, sollevando il mento. "E' stata la prima cosa su cui hai spettegolato il primo giorno che sono venuta a lavorare qui. Ma non capisco perchè il piccolo Tom non ti piaccia così tanto."  
La sua espressione si ammorbidì mentre cullava il bambino che aveva tra le braccia, e osservò l'altro nella culla, immediatamente trafitta da imperscrutabile occhi blu che la fissavano come se potessero guardare la sua stessa anima. Soppresse un brivido, non volendo dare a Kathy una ragione in più per dire cose tanto crudeli su un innocente bambino. Tutti i badanti dell'orfanotrofio sembravano provare antipatia per il piccolo Tom e all'inizio non aveva capito perchè - un bambino che si comportava così bene, che non piangeva mai, e non faceva i capricci. Ma doveva ammettere a se stessa che Tom non si comportava come un bambino normale. Ciononostante era solo un bambino, che si meritava amore, tenerezza e affetto come tutti gli altri bambini dell'orfanotrofio. Non avrebbe fatto distinzioni solo perchè era un bambino dai modi sinistri. Senza esitazione, ma con risoluta determinazione e un piano che si districava nella sua mente, mise Harry nella culla, con attenzione, affianco a Tom.  
Li osservò entrambi con un dolce sorriso sul viso, sussurrando piano," Harry è più piccolo ma non può avere più di un anno, proprio come Tom. Farà bene a entrambi stare insieme - dubito che qualcuno vorrà adottarli in questo momento, non con così tanta gente ricca che ha perso la loro fortuna. Tra qualche anno, saranno presi da qualche famiglia benestante quando questa Grande Depressione sarà finita ..."  
"Di cosa stai blaterando?" interloquì Kathy, raggiungendo un lato della culla per osservare la sua amica con sguardo sospettoso. "Quale misfatto stai progettando adesso, Alice?"  
"Sono i più piccoli dell'orfanotrofio, Kathy," mormorò Alice debolmente, sentendo il cuore nel petto stringersi dolorosamente," e sai quanto i bambini possano essere crudeli con quelli più piccoli di loro. Dovrebbero avere l'un l'altro fino a quando sono qui - dovrebbero essere come fratelli. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza mio fratello e mia sorella minore. Mi sarei sentita così sola. Non voglio che succeda a questi due bambini."  
I suoi occhi azzurri scintillarono quando alzò lo sguardo verso Kathy, e aggiunse con determinazione d'acciaio, "Non abbiamo un cognome per Harry, quindi lasciamo che siano fratelli. Diamo loro un passato comune in cui il fatto che sono stati abbandonati dai loro genitori non sarà importanto fin quando saranno insieme-"  
"Vuoi far credere che siano fratelli?" ansimò Kathy sgomenta. "Mentire loro quando crescono e chiederanno-"  
"Certo che no!" la interruppe Alice, la sua espressione si faceva sbigottita, "Se chiederanno, diremo loro la verità - che non conosciamo le origini di Harry e sappiamo solo il nome completo di Tom. Ma sarà cosa di poco conto quando chiederanno, se li tiriamo su come fratelli. Non hanno nesssun altro se non loro stessi, Kathy! E si assomigliano, hai notato? Sono entrambi bambini insolitamente belli, alto borghesi, come hai detto tu ..."  
La sua voce si affievolì e sbattè gli occhi quando osservò i due bambini. "Oh, guardali!"  
Il piccolo Harry, che stava scrutando con immensa curiosità il bambino al suo fianco, improvvisamente emise un gorgoglio felice e poi prese fra le sue mani paffute una ciocca di capelli dalla testa di Tom. Alice, che si era apettata un lamento o qualche sorta di reazione da parte di Tom, rimase a bocca aperta quando il bambino stranamente solenne incrociò il suo sguardo scuro con quello verde di Harry, una delle sue magre manine, con insolita destrezza per un bambino, impattò sulla ciocca dei disordinati capelli di Harry - come se volesse volesse tirarne tante quante ne prendeva.  
Ma quando Alice fu certa che Tom avrebbe tirato i capelli di Harry a sua volta, come il bambino faceva spesso con lei quando era scontento, il bambino si bloccò, le sue magre ditine che avevano sfiorato il taglio aperto sulla fronte di Harry. Alice non osò intervenire, troppo perplessa dalla loro interazione, specialmente quando un gorgoglio, come una domanda confusa, venne fuori dalle labbra di Tom, il bambino piegò la testa da un lato mentre guardava fisso Harry. Il nuovo bambino dell'orfanotrofio, dal canto suo, emise una leggera risatina, i suoi occhi verdi che volavano in giù, mentre placidamente si accoccolava nella sua coperta, come se il tocco di Tom fosse familiarmente calmante.  
In pochi secondi, dopo un possente sbadiglio, Harry si rannicchiò contro Tom, profondamente addormentato, mentre Tom riamaneva a fissare il bambino addormentato senza sbattere le ciglia, la sua espressione che diceva che non sapeva esattamente che farsene della creatura che aveva invaso la sua culla e come se stesse seriamente riflettendo sull'ospite non invitato che non aveva alcun riguardo e stava sbausciando e si drappeggiava su di lui.  
Alice ridacchiò con allegria, i suoi occhi che brillavano mentre guardava Kathy. "Se questo non è un segno, allora cosa lo è? E' la prima volta che Tom fa qualcosa del genere - non sopporta la presenza degli altri bambini intorno a lui."  
"Segni, certo," la prese in giro Kathy, roteando gli occhi, non sembrando per niente colpita. "Bè, fa come ti pare, ma sarà compito tuo convincere Mrs. Sharpe."  
"Non penso che sarà difficile. Non le importerà che cognome diamo a Harry, in un modo o nell'altro," disse Alice allegramente, la sua voce che si abbassava fino a diventare un debole sussurro quando guardò giù verso i bambini. "Tom e Harry Riddle."  
La sensazione formicolante, per la seconda volta quella notte, le pizzicò la pelle, e Alice seppe semplicente che aveva fatto una buona cosa. Mentre girava intorno alla culla, a strattonare il grembiule di Kathy per fargli cenno di andare per lasciare i due bambini dormire in pace e in silenzio, notò qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio che la fece fermare.  
Ma il secondo dopo si rimproverò mentalmente, 'Non sarai prona agli scatti dell'immaginazione come tua madre, Alice Jones.'  
Certo, era stato sicuramente un inganno dell'immaginazione che le aveva fatto vedere il cucciolo di leone, disegnato sul petto della tutina Harry, emettere un ruggito silenzioso. E che bella tutina era. Un peccato. Soffici al tocco com'erano e di buona qualità, la coperta di Harry e la sua tutina sarebbero andate per essere rimpiazzate da vestiti grigi e sfilacciati come quelli degli altri bambini dell'orfanotrofio. Mrs. Sharpe avrebbe sicuramente venduto i ricchi vestiti alla prima occasione che aveva.  
"Adesso, Kathy Shear," disse Alice a bassa voce, mentre lasciavano l'asilo, "credo che tu abbia menzionato qualcosa di importante che dovevi dirmi sta mattina."  
Kathy le lanciò un largo sorriso, con aria di amichevole arroganza, "Non sarò Miss Shear ancora a lungo. Presto sarò Mrs. Cole."  
"Hai accettato di sposare Mr. Cole?" Alice la guardò a bocca aperta. "Ma è così vecchio! Ha quarant'anni, e tu hai solo due anni più di me - hai solo diciannove anni Kathy." E mentre le due amiche discutevano i vantaggi e gli svantaggi di sposarsi prima di trasformarsi in vecchie zittelle, e cosa più importatante, sposare Mr. Cole, il proprietario di un negozio e qiundi in grado di dare a sua moglie la certezza di sapere da dove il suo prossimo pasto sarebbe venuto - un insolito lusso in quei tempi di tumulto finanziario - i due bambini di un anno venivano lasciati indietro, le loro vite già irrevocabilmente cambiate da una badante dal cuore tenero che credeva che gli immaginari legami di fratellanza fossero meglio di niente.  
Alice non avrebbe mai saputo che cosa le sue azioni avessero provocato e le profonde conseguenze di ciò. E negli anni avvenire, quando Tom ed Harry misero piede nel mondo magico, molti ebbero da ridire sui legami che tenevano stretti i due fratelli, in particolare un professore di Trasfigurazione - lo stesso mago che nel futuro avrebbe aspettato, ricordando e sapendo come la linea temporale era cambiata e il mondo Magico con essa. Ciò che non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere, ma che era accaduto. Ma lui sarebbe stato lì, a correggerla nuovamente, per il bene superiore di tutti i maghi.  
Comunque, così avrebbero fatto i Malfoy crescendo il loro secondo figlio.

**§-Note della Traduttrice-§**

(1) ... the cloacked wizard, in originale era intraducibile o sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa come 'mantellato'.  
(2) ... sono diventata matta con questo termine, se vi viene in mente qualcosa di meglio, vi prego ditemelo!  
(3) ... terribile, lo so. Suggerimenti?

Errori? Fatemelo sapere, non ferirete i miei sentimenti :)  
Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto l'ho amato io, alla prossima.  
Mi raccomando Recensite!


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

Autore: FirePhoenix8: Link capitolo originale: www. fanfiction s/ 5925524/2/ Traduttrice: Insaluber Era un meraviglioso giorno d'estate, con il sole che brillava alto nel cielo chiaro e una piacevole brezza londinese che portava un po' di sollievo contro il caldo. Il suono dei bambini che giocavano nel cortile si levava alto e attuttiva i rumori, causati dalle macchine, che provenivano dalla strada. Il cortile dell'orfanotrofio non era granchè, con la sua erba giallastra e il terreno macchiato di fango, ma almeno offriva ai bambini uno spazio all'aperto dove giocare sotto i raggi del sole e prendere un po' d'aria fresca. Alice amava il compito di supervisionarli quando giocavano ai giochi che aveva insegnato loro. Alcune bambine saltavano una corda, dei bambini tiravano delle pietre con forza per vedere chi riusciva a lanciarle più lontano, altri saltavano su un piede solo da un quadrato all'altro, i quali erano stati disegnati per terra con un gessetto. E il piccolo Harry Riddle, di quattro anni, come sempre un fascio di energia, giocava 'ai cavaglieri' con altri due bambini, tenendo un bastoncino in mano e un corto mantello legato alla schiena, ricavato dalla sfilacciata e logora federa di un cuscino. Osservandoli con un morbido sorriso sul volto, Alice continuò a rammendare il buco di un paio di pantaloni di seconda mano, piccoli, lunghi fino al ginocchio. Giorno dopo giorno, erano sempre i pantaloni di Harry che si ritrovava a ricucire, pensò assorta. L'allegro, vivace bambino non sembrava proprio in grado di passare un giorno senza tornare indietro con i vestiti logori, macchie sporche sulle guance, e un sorriso radioso sulle labbra. Il piccolo tesoro dell'orfanotrofio, che aveva incantato tutti con il suo carattere accomodante, e i suoi sorrisi caldi e birichini sembrava sempre usare tutta la sua notevole energia di bambino per imbarcarsi in questa o quella avventura immaginaria, tirandosi dietro gli altri con facilità. "Sta di nuovo combinando qualcosa", disse Kathy, che era al fianco di Alice con il suo paio di vestiti per bambini da riparare, con un cipiglio sul suo viso. Alice buttò un occhio verso di lei e trasalì interiormente. Gli anni non erano stati gentili con la sua amica, a 22 anni di età, Kathy sembrava essere sulla quarantina. Aveva profondi cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi e c'erano già sulla sua fronte e ai lati della bocca lunghe grinze. Il matrimonio di Kathy con Mr. Cole non era felice. Aspettandosi di essere la moglie di un uomo relativamente più anziano che possedeva il suo negozio, Kathy aveva presto scoperto che suo marito era un uomo egoista e avido che accumulava ogni soldo guadagnato. Aveva sperato di poter di lasciare il suo lavoro presso l'orfanotrofio e trascorrere una vita serena. Invece, il marito di Kathy non le aveva permesso di lasciare il lavoro e inoltre la faceva lavorare presso il suo negozio durante i fine settimana, in aggiunta a tutta la pulizie e i pasti che doveva fare a casa loro e prendersi cura dei due ragazzi che Mr. Cole aveva avuto dal precedente matrimonio, che disprezzavano molto la loro matrigna e rendevano la sua vita un inferno. Alice provava pietà per lei, ma sapeva che la sua amica era intrappolata nella sua vita. Solo la gente ricca divorziava, e anche allora era qualcosa di scandaloso. "Mi chiedo cosa faccia lì", continuò Kathy con un tono di voce sospettoso. Alice sospirò, sapendo già a chi la sua amica si riferiva, e guardò la fila di cespugli incolti all'estremità del cortile. Lì, un bambino era accovacciato vicino ad uno dei cespugli, facendo attenzione a non sporcare i suoi vestiti di seconda mano e con la schiena rivolta verso di loro e i bambini che giocavano. A quattro anni di età, Tom Riddle era cresciuto per essere un ragazzino molto bello, ma tranquillo e solenne, che non interagiva mai con gli altri bambini, ad eccezione di Harry. E a differenza di suo fratello, Tom non partecipava a nessun gioco o 'avventura', ma passava tutto il suo tempo a leggere questo o quel libro. E quando erano in cortile, rimaneva sempre vicino ai cespugli, facendo chissà cosa. Alice una volta gli si era avvicinata, aggrottando la fronte quando aveva creduto di aver sentito alcuni suoni sibilanti. Ma non appena aveva raggiunto Tom, il bambino si era irrigidito per poi le lanciarle uno sguardo cupo, senza dire nulla e rimanendo accovacciato, con la schiena dritta e rigida. "Che cosa stai facendo?" aveva chiesto Alice con curiosità, i suoi occhi che guizzavano verso i cespugli, cercando di vedere cosa avrebbe potuto esserci ad intrattenere il bambino. "Non sono affari tuoi, " aveva detto Tom, il suo tono calmo e la sua espressione chiusa. Il suo modo di parlare non l'aveva sorpresa. Tom parlava come un adulto, scandendo chiaramente le parole, e già possedendo un ampio vocabolario grazie a tutto il tempo trascorso a leggere. Inoltre agiva sempre come un adulto, cosa che lasciava molti senza parole dato che era ancora un bambino. Il suo comportamento a volte preoccupava Alice, poiché una tale serietà e comportamento freddo non dovrebbe esserci in un bambino così giovane. Ma ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Alice allora aveva esitato, ma alla fine lo aveva lasciato a se stesso. Qualunque cosa facesse, Tom non aveva condiviso il segreto nemmeno con il fratello. Aveva visto Harry cercare di convincere il fratello a unirsi ai loro giochi, e Tom lo aveva sempre mandato via con parole brusche e sprezzanti. "Presto sarà il compleanno di Billy Stubb," disse Alice, distogliendo lo sguardo da Tom e cambiando soggetto mentre faceva un altro punto sui pantaloni che stava riparando. "Sto pensando di comprargli un coniglio. A Billy sembrano piacere gli animali. Ricordi l'ultima volta quando li abbiamo portati fuori, come guardava la vetrina del negozio di animali-" Kathy la interruppe, schioccando la lingua con disapprovazione. "Stai sempre a prendere regali per i bambini. Faresti meglio a risparmiare la tua paga per te stessa." "Non spendo tutto quello che guadagno per loro, Kathy," disse Alice freddamente, il suo tono poi si ammorbidì quando sospirò. "E hanno così poco che mi rende felice vederli godere delle poche cose che posso comprare per loro una volta ogni tanto." "Una volta ogni tanto?" sbuffò Kathy, scoccandole uno sguardo affilato. "Forse per gli altri bambini, ma certamente vizi i tuoi preferiti -" "Io non ho preferiti," intervenne Alice sentendosi offesa, fermando il suo ricamare per affrontare la sua amica. "Amo tutti i bambini e li tratto allo stesso modo." Kathy la schernì ad alta voce. "Non prendi in giro nessuno. Tratti i fratelli Riddle come se fossero tuoi. Compri dolci per Harry e prendi sempre libri per Tom. Dio solo sa perché, il ragazzo non ti ringrazia nemmeno." Le guance di Alice si arrossarono e si schiarì la gola prima di mormorare sottovoce, "Beh, sì, ma sono speciali. Harry è un bambino così dolce e Tom è così intelligente." I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di orgoglio, e aggiunse, "Credo che sia un prodigio, Kathy, dato il modo in cui la sua mente assorbe immediatamente e capisce tutto quello che insegno ai bambini. Proprio l'altro giorno ha chiesto se poteva avere più libri sulla matematica e scienze! Riesci a crederci? E a soli quattro anni-" "Sì, sì", disse Kathy sarcastica facendo roteare gli occhi, " lui è eccezionale, dici sempre così., Ma è uno strano". Si accigliò cupamente mentre guardava l'estremità del cortile. "C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Strani incidenti accadono quando è nei paraggi-" "Tom farà bene in vita con una mente come la sua, ricordati le mie parole", dichiarò Alice gioia, del tutto ignorando il commento della sua amica, come faceva di solito quando Kathy insistiva sul fatto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in Tom. "E anche il piccolo Harry , con il modo in cui involontariamente incanta tutti senza nemmeno provarci. Con la sua natura dolce e il suo aspetto adorabile, la gente non può fare a meno di stargli vicino-" "Ci serve una principessa!" gridò all'improvviso una voce sprizzante di entusiasmo. Sia Alice che Kathy rivolsero i loro volti per guardare il bambino che stava brandendo un bastone e aveva una federa legata intorno al collo come un mantello. Il viso rotondo, delicatamente bello del bambino era macchiato di sporco, i suoi capelli neri disordinati andavano in tutte le direzioni e i suoi occhi verdi erano spalancati per l'eccitazione. Anche Kathy non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso affettuoso mentre guardavano Harry. Anche se gli occhi acuti di Alice non mancarono di vedere i nuovi strappi e buchi nei pantaloni lunghi fino al ginocchio di Harry, e gemette fra sè - aveva riparato solo ieri quei pantaloni! "Io, io!" Amy Benson immediatamente gridò, lasciandosi alle spalle le altre due ragazze con le quali stava saltando la corda. Alice ridacchiò nel vederla. Amy, un anno più grande di Harry, girava sempre intorno al bambino. Arrossendo timidamente, ma volendo sempre essere l'oggetto della sua attenzione. Il piccolo Harry corse verso di lei nei suoi sporchi pantaloni stracciati, mostrando le ginocchia nodose e le gambe sottili e corte che lo faceva sembrare un giovane puledro appena nato. Mentre Tom era già uno dei ragazzi più alti in orfanotrofio, suo fratello era il più basso, cosa che faceva sembrare Harry ancora più adorabile, a parere di Alice. Amy arrossì quando Harry le sorrise radiosamente e le afferrò la mano con entusiasmo per tirarla verso il suo gruppo di compagni di gioco. "A cosa giochiamo?" chiese Amy mentre scrutava Harry timidamente. "Draghi, cavalieri, principi e principesse", annunciò Harry allegramente, " come nelle storie che ci legge Alice." Poi si rivolse a Billy Stubbs e Eric Whalley, i due bambini che prendevano sempre parte alle avventure di Harry. Arricciò il nasino arrotondato pensieroso, e aggiunse, "Um, mi sà che abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa per farla sembrare una principessa." Sorrise birichino e agitò il suo bastone in aria, "Abbiamo spade e mantelli. Amy dovrebbe avere una ... ehm ..." Si morse il labbro inferiore e poi i suoi occhi scintillarono quando esclamò, "Un velo!" "Un velo?" disse Billy dubbioso con la sua voce stridula. "Ma le principesse non hanno veli. Hanno corone o qualcosa del genere, no?" Harry sembrò mortificato per un attimo, prima di rallegrarsi nel secondo successivo e stringersi nelle piccole spalle ossute. "Abbiamo solo federe. Useremo questa". Sorrise ampiamente mentre scioglieva quella che aveva intorno al collo, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la testa di Amy, mettendo disordinatamente la federa in cima alla sua massa di riccioli biondi. Se possibile, le guance della ragazza si arrossarono ancora di più, ma rimase in silenzio mentre rivolgeva Harry un piccolo sorriso timido. "Non sembra una principessa," se ne venne fuori Eric Whelley, guardando Amy con un cipiglio incerto sul suo piccolo viso. "Sì invece!" sbottò Amy furiosamente, afferrando le estremità della federa e legandoli in un nodo stretto sotto il mento, scoccando agli altri due ragazzi un' occhiataccia, sfidandoli a contraddire Harry e dire che non aveva l'aspetto di una principessa o che le principesse non utilizzavano il velo. Non era sicura di nessuna delle due cose, ma non le importava. "Va bene così," disse Harry eccitato mentre si rivolgeva ai suoi due compagni di gioco. "Chi vuole essere il drago?" Sporgendo il suo piccolo petto in fuori, Eric Whelley alzò avidamente una mano in aria e fece uscire ciò che pensava essere un potente ruggito. Venne fuori come un fragile gemito acuto di qualche tipo, ma Harry batté le piccole mani con approvazione e gli lanciò un ghigno soddisfatto. "E tu sarai il mio principe?" sussurrò improvvisamente Amy, i suoi dolci occhi castani fissi su di lui. Le punte delle orecchie di Harry divennero rosa e strisciò i piedi sul terreno fangoso. Ma poi annuì e sorrise timidamente. "Certo." Improvvisamente, un cipiglio increspò la fronte di Harry, e il bambino la strofinò con la sua piccola mano, lanciando un breve sguardo confuso al fratello che si trovava in lontananza. Non era sfuggito ad Alice come, nel frattempo, Tom si era alzato e si era portato a pochi passi di distanza dalla fila di cespugli, per fissare il gruppo di bambini con un'espressione scura sul suo bel volto, assottigliando gli occhi sui compagni di gioco di suo fratello . Non la sorprese. Ogni volta che Harry giocava con Billy, Eric e Amy, o in un giorno trascorreva più tempo con loro che con Tom, il bambino metteva su sguardi come quelli - di fastidio, irritazione, o, talvolta, molto brevemente, mostrando rabbia. Il ragazzo era molto possessivo di suo fratello e sembrava contento solo quando Harry si trascinava dietro di lui e lo impegnava in una sorta di conversazione o altro, o anche semplicemente quando Harry si sedeva e si divertiva a modo suo con altre cose mentre Tom leggeva in silenzio. Era facile per tutti i badanti vedere che Harry adorava il fratello e preferiva anche stare in compagnia di Tom, piuttosto che di qualsiasi altro, crogiolandosi nell'attenzione del fratello, cosa che lo faceva sempre sorridere di felicità. Ma una ragazzino energico e chiassoso come Harry non poteva fare a meno di annoiarsi del calmo silenzio di suo fratello e dei suoi passatempi per adulti. Così il più delle volte, finiva per coinvolgere gli altri bambini dell'orfanotrofio in qualche gioco inventato al momento. Mentre guardava Harry strofinarsi la fronte, Alice se ne chiese il motivo come faceva spesso. La cicatrice che era stata così certa sarebbe guarita e svanita nel tempo, era ancora lì sulla fronte del bambino, con l' aspetto fresco di sempre, come se il taglio fosse successo pochi minuti prima. Aveva visto spesso Harry sfregarla, e di solito accadeva quando c'erano sguardi scuri sul volto di Tom. Confondeva lei, e certamente confondeva anche Harry. Una volta gli aveva chiesto il motivo, ma il bambino non era stato in grado di spiegarglielo. Aveva solo detto che a volte sentiva dolore o mal di testa, ma non sapeva perché. Alice venne tirata fuori dalle sue riflessioni quando improvvisamente sentì un formicolio particolare sulla sua pelle e fece scattare lo sguardo indietro ai bambini, con una brusca sensazione di apprensione, soprattutto quando vide che Dennis Bishop aveva smesso di lanciare pietre e si stava avvicinando ai bambini più piccoli, con passi striscianti . Il dodicenne era il più grande dell' orfanotrofio e certamente il più alto e il più forte. Non promise nulla di buono quando Dennis decise di iniziare a fare il bullo con i bambini più piccoli come faceva spesso. Aveva una cattiveria che Alice non aveva potuto debellare, non importava quanto avesse tentato. "Sarò il cavaliere, allora?" borbottò Billy Stubbs, non sembrando troppo contento o sicuro di ciò che il suo ruolo compotava. "Sì, e noi salviamo Amy da Eric!" dichiarò Harry con feroce determinazione nella sua voce vivace, già calato nel ruolo del principe valoroso e brandendo il bastone come una spada possente. "A quale stupido gioco state giocando ora idioti?" chiese Dennis, spingendo bruscamente Eric e Billy da un lato mentre torreggiava su Harry, sbattendo il suo petto contro la testa del bambino e costringendolo ad inciampare di qualche passo indietro. "Non siamo idioti", sbottò il piccolo Harry, guardando torvo l'alto, largo ragazzo che odiava più di ogni altra cosa in tutto il mondo. "E i nostri giochi non sono stupidi. Sono divertenti" Mentre i due discutevano, Alice mise il suo ricamo da parte e fece per alzarsi. Fu immediatamente fermata da Kathy, che l'afferrò per un braccio mentre le diceva severamente: "Lascia che se la risolvino tra loro. Non fai bene a Harry quando lo coccoli." "Ma Dennis è tre volte la sua età ..." mormorò incerta, la diffidenza che si avvolgeva nel suo stomaco. "Deve imparare come trattare con i bulli," intervenne Kathy saldamente, tirando il braccio di Alice ancora una volta per farle riprendere il suo posto. Con sentimenti combattuti, Alice annuìdebolmente, ma focalizzò la sua attenzione sui ragazzi, allerta in caso le cose si fossero fatte gravi e ci fosse stato bisogno di intervenire. La sua pelle continuava a formicolare e ciò non era un buon segno. "Sono da ritardati. Solo i bambini fanno giochi come questo," sogghignò Dennis lanciando ai quattro bambini uno sguardo sprezzante pieno di malizia e disgusto. "Siete tutti mocciosi e tu -", puntò un dito carnoso verso Harry, colpendo aggressivamente il bambino più piccolo sulla fronte e facendolo sussultare - "tu sei il più mocciosissimo di tutti". "Quella non è una parola!" sbottò Harry in tono accusatorio. Era certo che non lo fosse. Tom si arrabbiava sempre e lo rimproverava quando usava parole che non esistevano, quindi era quasi sicuro che avesse ragione. E usare parole che non esistevano era una brutta cosa secondo suo fratello. "Lo è se lo dico io, nanerottolo," sputò Dennis, prima che il suo viso si contorcesse con malizia allegra mentre aggiungeva in una bassa, brutta voce , "Sei un piagnucolone. Ho sentito. Di notte, nella vostra camera , che piangi e singhiozzi e ti lamenti. " Il piccolo Harry impallidì, gli occhi verdi si allargarono con dolore e non poca umiliazione. Solo Tom che condivideva la sua stanza lo sapeva, o almeno così aveva pensato. E non gli piaceva pensare al motivo per cui piangeva, lo confondevano ancora, le cose che vedeva quando era addormentato. "Fai brutti sogni e urli e piangi come una bambinetta. Sei un piccolo piagnone stupido!" "Non è vero!" ruggì Harry con rabbia, pieno della sua umiliazione, sentendo tanta furia improvvisa che si lanciò contro il ragazzo più grande prima che potesse anche solo pensare a quello che stava facendo. Un urlo sorpreso fuoriuscì dalla gola Dennis e i due caddero sulla terra fangosa, mentre Harry agitava selvaggiamente le sue piccole braccia e gambe, gridando furiosamente più volte, "Rimangiatelo, rimangiatelo!" Con un ringhio, Dennis scacciò via quelle membra che si agitavano da tutte le parti e colpì con un pugno carnoso il viso del bambino più piccolo, facendo gridare Harry di dolore mentre si rotolava per terra. Gli altri bambini e bambine semplicemente stavano intorno con gli occhi sgranati e le bocche spalancate, troppo spaventati per fare qualsiasi cosa. "Dennis - Harry!" gridò Alice allarmata, già accelerando verso i ragazzi. "Smettetela immediatamente!" Nessuno dei due le prestò attenzione e continuò a urlare loro di fermarsi mentre correva verso di loro più in fretta che poteva, nello stesso tempo vide Tom rimanere immobile con un'espressione di crescente rabbia e odio, il suo sguardo affilato fisso su Dennis. Il dodicenne era ormai riuscito a prendere Harry con un braccio avvolto intorno alla gola del bambino più piccolo, facendolo bocchegiare terribilmente per aria, un'espressione di panico sul volto. Nel secondo successivo, con la fronte arricciata, i suoi occhi verdi brillarono di rabbia mentre apriva la bocca per mordere il braccio carnoso che lo stava soffocando. Dennis ruggì di dolore e cercò di allontanare il braccio, ma il piccolo Harry strinse la bocca più forte, affondando i suoi piccoli denti nella carne, e ostinatamente non lasciò andare. Proprio quando Alice li raggiunse e quando Dennis puntava un pugno per mettere Harry fuori combattimento, cosa che certamente lo avrebbe ferito molto gravemente, il dodicenne improvvisamente urlò e si piegò in due, contorcendosi a terra e tentando di avvolgere le braccia intorno a se stesso come a proteggere il suo corpo da una forza sconosciuta. Fu un urlo che faceva drizzare i piccoli peli della nuca. Alcuni dei bambini stavano in quel momento piangendo di paura e Harry smise di mordere il ragazzo. Con sua grande confusione, il bambino piagnucolava, stringendosi la fronte sfregiata. Alice stava lì, ammutolita, mentre Dennis continuava a strillare per motivi sconosciuti, e i gemiti di Harry si addolcivano, ma ancora continuavano. E poi vide Tom, che non si era mosso di un millimetro, il suo sguardo penetrante ancora focalizzato su Dennis. Ma ora, l'espressione del ragazzo era di allegro godimento e soddisfazione. "E' il figlio del demonio", la voce di Padre Patrick rieccheggiava nella mente di Alice, facendole sentire all'improvviso le vertigini. Era successo un anno prima. Allora, portava tutti i bambini almeno una volta al mese ad una piccola chiesa a due isolati di distanza dall' orfanotrofio. Non era una persona religiosa particolarmente devota, ma credeva che avrebbe fatto bene ai bambini partecipare alla messa di tanto in tanto e ascoltare le letture di Padre Patrick e le sue conferenze sulla moralità. Anche se la maggior parte dei bambini non prestava molta attenzione. Solo alla piccola Amy sembrava piacere. Harry finiva sempre per addormentarsi con la testa sulle ginocchia di Alice, russando, anche se fortunatamente silenziosamente. E il ragazzino sembrava sempre così bello e angelico nel sonno che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di svegliarlo. Dal canto suo, Tom indossava sempre un'espressione annoiata e disinteressata sul viso e finì per portare con sè un libro per leggere mentre Padre Patrick sbraitava animatamente su Bene e Male. Alice aveva sentito un po' di imbarazzato dato che Tom non aveva fatto alcuno sforzo per nascondere che leggeva un libro e ignorava completamente ciò che veniva detto. Quando Alice aveva visto una volta Padre Patrick dal pulpito lanciare al bambino uno sguardo infastidito, aveva gentilmente chiesto a Tom di smettere di portare un libro a messa. "Allora non mi costringere a partecipare. E' uno spreco di tempo", aveva risposto seccamente Tom, puntando verso di lei uno sguardo freddo. "Io non credo in Dio". Alice era rimasta senza parole. Per un bambino di tre anni, dire qualcosa di simile, era come se avesse gravemente riflettuto sulla questione, analizzata seriamente da tutte le angolazioni, ed essere venuto alle proprie incrollabili conclusioni. Tuttavia, Padre Patrick era un uomo buono e paziente, e lei gli aveva chiesto di scambiare una parola con il bambino. Dopo la messa, l'uomo dal cuore caldo aveva radunato Tom nel suo ufficio e Alice aveva aspettato fuori. Dopo soli quindici minuti, la porta si era spalancata e ne era uscito Tom, assolutamente composta e tranquillo, mentre Padre Patrick stava tremando, il viso pallido e con un' espressione di orrore e paura. "E' il figlio del demonio", l'uomo le aveva mormorato tremante mentre deglutiva pesantemente. Poi si era elevato in tutta la sua altezza, l'aveva trafitta con gli occhi, e aveva aggiunto in tono di voce feroce e fermo, "Non portarlo più alla mia Chiesa." E con questo, le aveva sbattuto la porta sul viso mentre Tom le lanciava un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto, che sembrava prendersi gioco di lei per i suoi sforzi. Non era mai riuscita a sapere da Tom o Padre Patrick quello che era successo tra di loro. Ma ben presto, l'intero quartiere aveva iniziato a spettegolare su come il Reverendo aveva vietato al bambino di entrare in chiesa e avevano cominciato a dare al bambino brutte occhiate ogni volta che Alice portava i bambini fuori. Il che non le era piaciuto. Significava che Padre Patrick aveva detto qualcosa al riguardo. E la sua opinione su di lui era radicalmente cambiata. Non importava il motivo, un uomo che poteva causare una tale discriminazione nei confronti di un bambino, per quanto involontariamente, non era più nelle sue grazie. I bambini orfani, in particolare, dovevano essere protetti da tali pregiudizi. Non aveva più portato i bambini alla Chiesa di Padre Patrick, ma ad un altra che, ahimè, era un po' più lontana dall'orfanotrofio. E certamente, non aveva insistito più con Tom di venire con loro. E dal momento che Tom non ci andava Harry aveva sediziosamente rifiutato di partecipare. Dove andava suo fratello, il piccolo Harry di solito seguiva ostinatamente. L'aveva fatta sospirare, ma aveva ceduto ai desideri del ragazzo. Alice credeva in Dio, o una sorta di potere superiore, sì, ma non era certa che ci fosse un Paradiso e un Inferno. E non importava ciò che Padre Patrick aveva detto, era sicura che non ci fossero cose come i 'figli del Diavolo'. I bambini nascevano intrinsecamente buoni e innocenti secondo lei, e non importava come Tom si comportava, lei non avrebbe mai creduto il contrario - anche in questo momento, mentre si trovava a confronto con l'espressione allegra di Tom mentre Dennis giaceva sul terreno. Infine, Alice agì quando vide che Kathy si stava già occupando di Dennis, aiutando il ragazzo e conducendolo verso la casa. Il ragazzo sembrava ancora sofferente e camminava goffamente, ma sembrava troppo spossato per fare qualsiasi protesta. Kathy non se ne andò prima di lanciare a Tom uno sguardo, e poi averne puntato uno verso Alice, come per dire 'Vedi cosa voglio dire?'. Ma non importava la stranezza inspiegabile di quanto era accaduto, la sua amica chiaramente non stava vedendo quello che Alice vedeva mentre fissava i fratelli Riddle. Tom aveva accuratamente raccolto Harry da terra e ora lo stava abbracciando, sussurrando parole sommesse nell'orecchio di suo fratello minore mentre Harry gemeva contro il suo petto. Le lunghe dita di Tom passavano per la zazzera di capelli del ragazzo e sembrò avere un effetto calmante sul fratello, che ben presto si calmò. C'era certamente bontà in Tom se si prendeva così tanta cura di suo fratello, e questo era sufficiente per Alice. Alla fine, si schiarì la gola, guardando gli altri bambini che sembravano spaventati e perturbati, e disse ad alta voce con tutta l'allegria di cui era capace, "Chi vuole che legga una favola?" "Io", disse Amy dolcemente, gli occhi castani che vacillavano da lei, ai fratelli Riddle, e viceversa. Poi sembrò diventare ancora più fiduciosa e raggiunse Alice, stringendo il grembiule della donna con una piccola mano. Ben presto, tutti gli altri bambini la circondarono, quello che era successo già dimenticato nella loro impazienza di racconti di genitori amorevoli che amavano la loro figlia principessa, e regni pieni di ricchezza dove non c'era povertà o la fame e le persone erano gentili, e ragazzi contadini che divenivano principi e mondi pieni di bellezza e di gioia e di risate - tutto quello che non avevano e agognavano. Mentre Alice iniziava a radunarli di nuovo in casa, guardò i due fratelli e invitò esitante, "Harry?" Occhi smeraldini la guardavano da sopra le braccia di Tom, e si illuminarono. Nel secondo successivo, il piccolo Harry si stava già dimenando nella stretta del fratello, cercando di liberarsi. Tom lanciò ad Alice un affilato sguardo infastidito, ma poi annuì seccamente, come a decidere di permetterle di portare suo fratello lontano da lui - questa volta. E con gli occhi che si asciugavano rapidamente e saltellando i suoi passi, Harry si unì agli altri, già costatando le sue preferenze: "Voglio quella della casa fatta di cioccolato e caramelle e la strega cattiva che vuole mangiare il ragazzo e la ragazza." Alice gli sorrise calorosamente, anche se notò il livido attorno all'occhio sinistro del bambino causata dal primo pugno di Dennis. Avrebbe dovuto vedere se avevano qualcosa per quell'occhio nero. Le forniture dell'orfanotrofio erano scarse. Rise e accarezzò la sua zazzera selvaggia di capelli. "Allora l'avrai." "No! Quella del principessa addormentata e il bel principe e il bacio!" disse una delle ragazze espresse con aria sognante. E in mezzo a più richieste di diverse storie, lasciarono indietro Tom. Alice sapeva che invitarlo ad unirsi a loro era inutile. Mentre Harry era il bambino che più avidamente ascoltava tutte le sue favole e storie della buona notte, i suoi occhi verdi scintillanti mentre immaginava se stesso come un principe, con una vita piena di avventure con mostri da sconfiggere e principesse da salvare, Tom aveva disdegnato la sua narrazione fin dall'inizio. E ogni volta che radunava i bambini per tali scopi, prontamente scompariva nella sua stanza per leggere questo o quel libro di testo. §§§§ Una fiamma tremolante da una piccola candela storta illuminava il viso di Tom mentre sfogliava una pagina del suo libro. Era passata la mezzanotte e il silenzio assoluto regnava nell' orfanotrofio, ovunque tranne che nella sua piccola stanza, con suo grande fastidio. Un gemito raggiunse le sue orecchie, accompagnato dal fruscio delle coperte, e Tom dovette fare un grande sforzo per controllare la sua irritazione. Si concentrò di nuovo sul testo, il suo bel viso distorto in un' espressione di concentrazione forzata e il suo sguardo blu scuro vagava avidamente sulle informazioni. Tom udì un'altro gemito e le sue labbra si assottigliarono. Tuttavia, lanciò uno sguardo al piccolo letto di fronte a lui. Harry era profondamente addormentato, ma i suoi occhi si muovevano freneticamente sotto le palpebre chiuse e il suo piccolo corpo si muoveva senza sosta sotto le coperte. Tom fece schioccare la lingua, ma si voltò e continuò a leggere. Solo pochi minuti erano passati quando un urlo terrorizzato risuonò nella stanza, seguito da boccheggi agitati, più il fruscio delle coperte e poi un respiro veloce e ansimante, accompagnato da un singhiozzo soffocato. Chiudendo gli occhi con supremo fastidio per un breve momento, li riaprì per dare un'occhiata a suo fratello ancora una volta. Ora, Harry era sveglio e aveva avvolto le coperte intorno a lui in una sorta di bozzolo, con il volto infossato nel logoro cuscino, che attutiva i singhiozzi che provenivano dal bambino. Come succedeva di solito, nei secondi successivi, un ciuffo di capelli neri disordinati fuoriuscirono dalle larghe coperte, e due supplicanti occhi verdi sbirciarono da sotto di essi, guardando dritto verso di lui. Tom si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sofferente, tenne il libro con una mano e sollevò la coperta da un lato con l'altra, invitante. In un lampo, il piccolo Harry si arrampicò fuori dal suo lettino e si gettò su Tom, irrequieto fino a quando non fu comodamente appoggiato contro il petto del fratello. Tom avvolse la coperta intorno a loro e guardò giù verso il bambino più piccolo. "Lo stesso incubo? La luce verde?" Harry tirò su col naso e annuì prima di strofinare il viso nell'incavo del collo di Tom, mentre mormorava con un singhiozzo, "E gli- gli occhi rossi. Mi fanno paura." Tom sbuffò. Suo fratello aveva quello stesso incubo da quando aveva memoria, ma era certo che la fervida immaginazione di Harry non aveva bisogno di più incoraggiamento da quella maledetta Alice e le sue stupide favole. "Non esistono i mostri", lo rassicurò il fratello severamente. Sentì Harry scrollare le piccole spalle prima che il bambino guardò verso di lui. "Esistono nei miei sogni." Poi fece una smorfia e portò una manina a strofinare la fronte. Lo sguardo di Tom seguì il movimento e aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre fissava la cicatrice arrossata sulla fronte del fratello. "Fa ancora male ogni volta che fai quell' incubo?" mormorò tranquillamente. Harry annuì e poi sembrò pensarci attentamente prima di rispondere con la sua voce vivace, "E pizzica. Come punture di piccoli aghi." Poi guardò verso di lui incerto e disse a bassa voce, "Potresti farlo -. Quello che fai sempre. Aiuta." Tom gli lanciò un piccolo sorriso e infilò le dita tra la zazzera di capelli del fratello prima di raggiungere la cicatrice, tracciandola con un tocco leggero come una piuma. Si accigliò un po' quando sentì una sorta di piacevole calore inondare la punta delle dita e risalire la sua mano e il braccio, ma era abituato ormai, così si godette semplicemente la sensazione. Quando Harry sospirò placidamente, il tocco di Tom evidentemente leniva via ogni dolore persistente, fermò la carezza, focalizzando il suo sguardo sull' occhio sinistro di Harry. "No - non ti fermare", si lamentò Harry con un gemito scontento. "Zitto, fammi vedere una cosa", disse Tom bruscamente e sollevò il mento di suo fratello con un dito in modo che la fiamma della candela potesse illuminare completamente il volto del ragazzo. Si accigliò mentre gentilmente tracciava leggermente l'occhio sinistro del bambino con un dito. "Non è più gonfio e il livido è sbiadito. Che cosa hai fatto?" Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Niente. Alice ha detto che non aveva più creme per le contusioni." Il cipiglio di Tom si approfondì, ma Harry non si scomodò a domandarsi cosa sembrasse sorprendere il fratello e lo facesse sembrare così pensoso e perplesso. Invece, afferrò le dita del fratello con determinazione, facendo distogliere il suo sguardo dalla sua cicatrice, mentre diceva un po' seccato, "Fallo di nuovo. E non ti fermare questa volta." Tom riprese la carezza malo prese in giro comunque, "Mocciosetto esigente, sei diventato così viziato." "Non sono viziato," borbottò Harry contro il petto del fratello. Poi, con uno scatto della testa, alzò gli occhi e buttò fuori ferocemente, "E io non sono piccolo!" Lanciandogli un sorrisetto beffardo, Tom intonò superiormente, "Lo sei. Sei il mio fratellino" "Sono il tuo gemello!" sbottò Harry offendendosi profondamente. "Abbiamo la stessa età" "Ma io sono una intera testa più alto di te. Quindi sei il mio fratellino ", dichiarò Tom solennemente. "L'età non fa differenza." "Non è vero", disse Harry acidamente, e con uno sbuffo, mise il viso contro il petto del fratello ancora una volta. Odiava essere il bambino più piccolo e più basso dell' orfanotrofio e odiava il suo fratello so-tutto-io che era più alto di lui e non glielo lasciava dimenticare. "Un giorno sarò più alto di te", iniziò a borbottare cupamente, "Sarò più alto di ... di un albero! E sarai dispiaciuto, perché sarete tutti gelosi di me e io riderò e te lo ricorderò e non giocherò più con te - " "Certo, come se questo accadrà mai," sbuffò Tom, poi roteando gli occhi all' idiozia del pensiero. "Più alto di un albero ..." Harry lanciò verso di lui uno sguardo torvo e disse con convinzione assoluta, "Aspetta e vedrai." Tom sbuffò sprezzante e decise di ignorare quello stupido moccioso di suo fratello. Aprì di nuovo il suo libro e lo tenne contro il lato destro del petto dato che la massa di capelli di Harry occupava completamente l'altra. "Non ancora leggere," gemette Harry scoraggiato. "Stai sempre a leggere ed è noioso." La sua espressione si rabbuiò e aggiunse in tono accusatorio: "E avevi promesso che avresti continuato a toccare la mia cicatrice" "Non ho promesso niente del genere", sibilò Tom con fastidio irritato, mentre il suo sguardo non lasciava la pagina del libro. "Ora zitto, non riesco a concentrarmi se continui a blaterare. Vai a dormire." "Non riesco a dormire con la luce delle candele," osservò acutamente Harry con uno sbuffo. "Quindi." "Peccato per te," disse la voce strascicata diTom, assolutamente indifferente, mentre girava un'altra pagina. Il piccolo Harry aggrottò la fronte in direzione del fratello prima di avvicinarsi al libro, scrutandolo da un lato. "Che cosa stai leggendo?" Tom raccolse quel poco di pazienza che gli era rimasta e scattò acidamente, "Non puoi leggerlo da solo, babbeo? Smettila di tormentarmi con domande imbecilli." "Non sono un babbeo," rispose Harry a denti stretti, la sua fronte poi si increspò , "e che cos è imbi - imbel-" "E' imbecille ," buttò fuori Tom senza guardarlo, mentre continuava a leggere. "Ed è quello che sei. Vuol dire stupido." Harry lo guardò in cagnesco, ma tacque, occhieggiando la pagina del libro, ora curioso di sapere ciò che suo fratello stava leggendo avidamente. Al glorioso inaspettato silenzio, Tom gli lanciò un'occhiata e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide suo fratello socchiudere pateticamente gli occhi in un'espressione frustrata e confusa. Una delle sue sopracciglia si sollevò mentre osservò con calma, "Sembra che hai bisogno degli occhiali." Guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati, Harry arricciò il naso. "Ne sei certo?" "Sembra di sì," rispose Tom sprezzante. "Lo dirò ad Alice. Ne comprerà sicuramente un paio per te la prossima volta che usciamo." "Non voglio che Alice mi compri gli occhiali," sussurrò Harry con voce morbida, sentendosi male e triste mentre goffamente si spostava sul loro lettino condiviso. "E' povera, come noi -" "Se quella donna è così stupida da divertirsi a comprarci roba, allora lasciala fare," dichiarò Tom seccamente, guardando torvo il suo assillante fratello, prima che la sua espressione scura si ammorbidì un po - più o meno. "E nessuno è tanto povero come noi, Harry. Lei guadagna un salario." "Ma lei ha un fratello e una sorella minore di cui prendersi cura," borbottò Harry, giocando con l'orlo della giacca del pigiama sfilacciata di Tom. "Bene, allora rimarrà cieco per quel che mi riguarda!" ringhiò Tom, voltandosi prontamente da un lato verso il muro, poggiando il libro di fronte al volto. Ci fu un lungo silenzio mentre sentiva il suo fratellino spostarsi dietro di lui sul lettino. Poi, ancora fruscii e movimenti fino a quando Harry poggiò il suo piccolo viso sulla spalla di Tom per scrutarlo. "Se ho gli occhiali, sarò chiamato 'quattrocchi' ", disse con un piccolo gemito. "E Dennis mi prenderà in giro" "Lascia Dennis a me", disse Tom velocemente, ma non potè astenersi dal lanciare un sorrisetto totalmente soddisfatto e compiaciuto al fratello. Harry richiuse di scatto la bocca e si morse il labbruccio inferiore, scoccò Tom uno sguardo e poi guardò lontano, e poi ripetè il gesto mentre iniziava a grattare la spalla vestita di Tom con una corta unghia masticata, disegnando nervosamente piccoli cerchi. "Cosa c'è adesso?" sputò fuori Tom con impazienza, osservando il fratello. "Di quel che devi dire e basta." Harry si guardò intorno come se si aspettasse che qualche badante potesse essere in agguato nell' ombra a loro insaputa, e poi prese un respiro profondo prima di inchiodare suo fratello con i suoi enormi occhi verdi, e sussurrò: "Cosa hai fatto oggi?" "Non so cosa vuoi dire," dichiarò Tom seccamente, girando di nuovo il volto verso il suo libro. "Sì che lo sai," disse Harry testardamente, mantenendo la voce bassa e titubante silenziosa mentre insistentemente infilava un dito nelle costole di Tom. "Che cosa hai fatto a Dennis?" Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Tom si voltò per sdraiarsi sulla schiena ancora una volta, e inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione del fratello, dicendo con nonchalance: "Cosa ti fa pensare che abbia fatto qualcosa?" Mordicchiandosi brevemente il labbro inferiore, Harry si rannicchiò contro Tom e lo fissò, poi mormorò con calma, "Perché la mia cicatrice fa male quando lo fai. Tu sai cosa -Dopo fai andare via il dolore." "E allora?" disse Tom freddamente. "Io non vedo il nesso -" "La mia cicatrice fa sempre male quando sei arrabbiato," interruppe Harry un po' impaziente, lanciandogli un' occhiataccia. Emettendo uno sbuffo beffardo, Tom biascicò impassibile, "Le cicatrici non fanno niente del genere. E' tutto nella tua immaginazione" "No, non lo è!" sbottò Harry, fissandolo male. "Sai che non è così. Non sappiamo perché, ma succede. E la mia cicatrice fa male ancora di più quando sei arrabbiato e fai qualcosa. Come oggi." Tom gli lanciò un'occhiata fredda prima il suo volto persiane in giù con un'espressione chiusa come egli chiese con calma: "Quando faccio 'qualcosa'? Come faresti a sapere se faccio o non faccio nulla. Oggi è stato l' unico giorno in cui h- " "Bugiardo," soffiò Harry, le sue piccole dita corte tirarono il colletto della giacca del pigiama di Tom e così facendo avvicinando il fratello, e sgranò gli occhi mentre continuava in tono sommesso e riservato. "Hai fatto qualcosa anche un paio di mesi fa. Quando ero arrabbiato con te perché avevi detto che ero ritardato perché non avevo capito la lezione di matematica di Alice e tu hai detto che non volevi un fratello stupido come me." Gli occhi di Tom si strinsero prima che il bambino sbuffò. "Non ricordo -" "E hai continuato a dire brutte cose su di me e mi hai fatto piangere," Harry tirò su col naso, il suo labbro inferiore tremò prima di irrigidirsi mentre lo guardava in cagnesco, accusatorio. "Mi hai fatto così tanto arrabbiare che non ti ho rivolto la parola per un giorno intero. E ti sei arrabbiato anche perché non ti ho prestato attenzione e ho giocato con Eric." Portò il suo viso più vicino al fratello, quasi naso a naso, i loro sguardi che affondavano nell' altro, mentre continuava senza fiato: "E quando giocavamo sulla scala, Eric è inciampato. Non c'era niente su cui avrebbe potuto inciampare. Ma è inciampato. E tu eri lì nascosto in un angolo. Ti ho visto. E hai sorriso quando Eric stava per cadere giù per le scale e la mia cicatrice faceva male un sacco, in quel momento. " Gli occhi di Harry si fecero grandi mentre aggiungeva in un basso sussurro a disagio: "Se non lo avessi afferrato sarebbe caduto. Sarebbe morto." "Le persone non muoiono per una caduta dalle scale", disse Tom in un tono morbido. "Potrebbero," disse Harry con veemenza, annuendo. "Alice ci ha detto di non correre giù per le scale perché è pericoloso e potremmo farci male. Quindi, se qualcuno cade giù per una scala allora potrebbe morire." I suoi occhi si fecero grandi di nuovo, mentre ripeteva con una sorta di timore reverenziale, timoroso, "Eric avrebbe potuto morire." La mascella di Tom si strinse mentre valutava il suo fratellino freddamente, rimanendo in silenzio, la sua espressione che si faceva vuota. Accigliato, Harry lo guardò attentamente, mentre diceva con fermezza, "Sei stato tu, lo so. Ed hai fatto qualcosa a Dennis oggi". Portò il suo sguardo in quello del fratello e esalò, " Cosa hai fatto?" Dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio, che tenne Harry sulle spine, il volto di Tom diventò una maschera stoica, mentre diceva con nonchalance, "Gli ho fatto male. Lui ti faceva male, così gli ho fatto male anch'io." Poi, Tom trafisse Harry intensamente con gli occhi, rendendo il suo viso inespressivo mentre aspettava la reazione di suo fratello. Un grido di sgomento, un rantolo pauroso, un brivido di ribrezzo ... Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma comunque suo fratello avrebbe reagito, non gli avrebbe permesso di ferirlo o di farsi influenzare da lui. Tuttavia, non poteva evitare di sentire come il cuore gli tuonava nel piccolo petto o di come il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Le sopracciglia di Harry si solcarono e inclinò la testa ad un lato. "Ma come?" Tom sbatté le palpebre. Un sorriso stupito e gioioso iniziò a crescere sul suo volto prima che potesse riprendersi, tossì, e poi curvò le labbra in un sorriso superiore. "Perché volevo così." La piccola fronte di Harry si arricciò ancora di più, il bambino sembrava ancora perplesso, confuso, e meditabondo. Ma ancora più importante, curioso - e Tom avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non avrebbe dovuto temere la reazione di Harry. Erano fratelli! Così, naturalmente, Harry avrebbe capito e, naturalmente, non avrebbe pensato che Tom aveva fatto una brutta cosa. Suo fratello l' avrebbe visto come qualcosa di sorprendente e magnifico, così come lo era veramente. Tom si rianimò e si raddrizzò sulla brandina , tirando facilmente il fratello sul suo grembo - dato che Harry non pesava quasi nulla, in modo che potessero guardarsi a vicenda, con le facce a centimetri di distanza. Afferrò le mani del suo fratellino e iniziò a divagare eccitato, "posso fare tutte le cose che voglio se ci penso veramente intensamente, mi concentro e mi immagino quello che voglio che accada e lo ripeto nella mia testa e poi - succede! " I suoi occhi blu brillavano mentre aggiungeva allegramente, "E mi sono esercitato un sacco quando sono solo nella nostra stanza. Se mi concentro molto, molto intensamente posso muovere le cose!" Gli occhi smeraldini, a mandorla, di Harry si allargarono incredibilmente in soggezione e Tom si sentiva come se si trovasse perso in nubi alte. Ma nell' istante successivo, si ricompose e si mise un' espressione composta sul suo volto, tuttavia sorrise con orgoglio. "Fammi vedere!" disse Harry con entusiasmo, con gli occhi ancora spalancati e affascinati, guardandolo come se non ci fosse niente di più grande e interessante nel mondo intero. "Sposta qualcosa, Tom!" Tom annuì e si voltò per dare un'occhiata in giro per la stanza. I suoi occhi si posarono sul cuscino di Harry sul letto di fronte a loro e lui intensamente lo fissò, socchiudendo gli occhi in concentrazione. Improvvisamente prima che Harry potesse accorgersene, un cuscino prese il volo verso di lui, sbattè sul suo volto e lo rovesciò. Con le sue gambe corte che si agitavano sopra la sua testa, urlò mentre barcollava sul bordo del lettino e atterrò sul pavimento duro con un grido, più di sorpresa che di dolore. Un attacco di divertite risate felici risuonò nella stanza, e Harry gemette mentre si accucciava e si strofinava i gomiti e le ginocchia doloranti. Guardando giù verso di lui dal lettino, Tom gli lanciò un sorrisetto compiaciuto e irriverente. Ma Harry gli lanciò solo uno sguardo torvo, prima che tutto il fastidio svanì e eccitato balzò in piedi. "Sei un idiota", dichiarò, prima di scoccare al fratello un ampio sorriso raggiante e rise e rise e rise allegramente, mentre rimbalzava su e giù, dondolandosi sui talloni. "Ma era incredibile, Tom!" "Certo che lo era", disse Tom freddamente, gli angoli delle labbra che si muovevano verso l'alto. "Come si chiama quello che fai?" disse Harry animatamente mentre si sedeva di nuovo sul lettino di fronte a Tom, contorcendosi dalle vertigini. "Non lo so", rispose Tom, e la sua faccia divenne seria. "Ho letto che c'è qualcosa chiamato telecinesi" "Che cos'è?" richiese Harry immediatamente, incapace di trattenersi dal divertimento spumeggiante che stava provando. "Il potere di muovere le cose con la mente, presumibilmente," dichiarò Tom sarcasticamente, agitando una mano con noncuranza. "Ma penso che sia un mucchio di sciocchezze. Il libro ha detto che non vi era alcuna prova che fosse vero. Ed io non la penso così , perché so che non c'è nessuno che può fare quello che posso e non ne ho sentito parlare. E perché posso muovere le cose, ma posso anche ferire le persone e parlare -" Chiuse bruscamente la bocca, premendo le labbra in una linea stretta, prima di spostarsi sul lettino e poi placidamente sdraiarsi contro il suo cuscino, come se non avesse detto nulla. Harry lo fissò in confusione. "Parlare con chi?" Tom lo ignorò e guardò semplicemente il soffitto macchiato. Ma ad Harry non andava bene per niente, ovviamente. Con un movimento di gambe, balzò in cima a Tom, facendo suo fratello ansimare e respirare sibilante e dolorosamente per poi ringhiare contro di lui con furia. Ma, come le mani di Tom andarono in avanti per spingerlo bruscamente via, Harry lasciò cadere la totalità del suo corpo su suo fratello, come se fosse un sacco di patate. Tom era più grande di lui, ma Harry aveva il vantaggio della gravità dalla sua parte e tenne efficacemente suo fratello al suo posto. "Scendi, piccolo idiota!" sibilò Tom rabbia, facendo bruciare debolmente la cicatrice di Harry per il dolore. Harry lo ignorò e premette il suo piccolo naso contro Tom, affondando nello sguardo nel blu scuro di suo fratello, mentre domandava con estrema curiosità, "Parlare a chi, Tom?" "Non te lo dico," sputò Tom acidamente, gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia, " e non ha nulla a che fare con te, comunque." Harry lo guardò torvo, prima di sedersi sul diaframma di Tom, irrigidire la schiena e incrociare le braccia sul suo piccolo petto, guardando lontano mentre spuatava fuori, "Bene, vediamo se mi preoccupo." Non uno che si lasciava sfuggire una buona occasione, Tom si tirò su e con forza spinse Harry lontano da lui. Assolutamente colto di sorpresa, Harry sbattè la testa dolorosamente contro il muro. Un grido di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre cadde in avanti sul lettino, stringendo la parte posteriore della sua testa che pulsava e sembrava che stesse bruciando come se coltelli fossero stati brutalmente immergersi in esso. Sentendo i suoi occhi che lacrimavano dal male, lanciò al fratello uno sguardo profondamente ferito. I suoi occhi si allargarono leggermente all' espressione di suo fratello e Tom allungò la mano verso di lui, esitò, e poi la lasciò cadere. Fece contorcere il suo viso in un ghigno sprezzante, e sputò fuori, "Dennis ha ragione, sai? Piangi un sacco. E' patetico." Al che, le lacrime di Harry scorsero sulle guance e lui tremante disse in un filo di voce, "Ti odio". Tom aggrottò la fronte, prima di beffarsi noncurante, "No, non è vero." Con il labbro inferiore tremante, Harry si arrampicò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e poi rapidamente voltò le spalle al fratello. Di fronte al muro, si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla branda, la spina dorsale e le piccole spalle rigide. Tom lo fissò in silenzio, vedendo le piccole spalle del suo fratellino scuotersi e sentendo il respiro ansante del bambino tra il naso che tirava su, e singhiozzi soffocati. "Harry ..." disse piano, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Improvvisamente, la testa di Harry scattò per guardare in cagnesco verso di lui, non importava se le sue lacrime e singhiozzi non si placarono, e sputò, "Cosa?" Guardandolo non sicuro per un breve momento, Tom girò le braccia e afferrò le spalle del suo fratellino, vivamente tirando il ragazzo più piccolo verso di lui. Avvolse le dita intorno al mento del piccolo Harry e lo sollevò, scocchiando la lingua mentre usava uno dei suoi polsini per pulire le tracce di lacrime del bambino, e mormorò: "Sei uno sciocchino." Harry tirò su col naso una volta e rimase in silenzio a guardare verso di lui, mentre Tom continuava a pulirgli delicatamente il viso. Alla sua tenera età, non essendo un bambino che si soffermava a lungo su insulti e offese ricevute, si strofinò il naso, emise un ultimo singhiozzo, e poi scacciò le dita di suo fratello dal viso con fastidio, la sua mente già saltata alla questione più importante ed emozionante. Guardò il cuscino che Tom aveva fatto volare e poi fissò suo fratello con grandi occhi color smeraldo lucente, speranzosi. "Pensi che io possa fare quello che fai tu?" Tom si sedette sui talloni e lo guardò con considerazione, anche se un po' dubbioso. Poi si strinse nelle spalle e prese il cuscino, lanciando di nuovo sul lettino di Harry mentre gli diceva con calma, "Forse. Prova." Harry sorrise prima di voltarsi di fronte all'altro lettino, il suo sguardo verde si azzerò sul cuscino e tutto la faccia si increspò, mentre pensava, 'Muoviti, muoviti, muoviti.' Non successe niente e ci provò di nuovo più forte. 'Muoviti, muoviti, muoviti, muoviti, muoviti!' Ma niente. Il piccolo Harry strinse i denti, molto seccato, e pensò di nuovo, più veloce che poteva, 'MuovitiMuovitiMuovitiMuovitiMuoviti!' molto, molto, molto veloce, "Non posso!" brontolò fuori Harry, alzando le braccia in aria. Guardò Tom con tutta la potenza della sua frustrazione e sbottò con rabbia: "Non è giusto!" Le labbra di Tom si piegarono ma fece attenzione a non rilasciare una risatina divertita. Tom aveva un brutto carattere, ma era in grado di frenarsi, se voleva. Ed era rara l'occasione in cui la calma aveva la meglio su di lui e gli faceva perdere la sua fresca compostezza. Ma il suo fratellino aveva un temperamento focoso e una miccia corta, e il ragazzino poteva lanciarsi in tali eccessi di collera che riuscivano a far pulsare le orecchie di Tom e la sua testa con potenti mal di testa. E se poteva evitare che succedesse una cosa del genere era meglio. "Non importa. Posso io", disse Tom con un tono di voce volto a rabbonirlo, tirando il bambino per farlo tornare a sdraiarsi sul lettino con lui. "Tu hai me, quindi non hai bisogno di nient'altro." "Non è la stessa cosa," borbottò Harry, schiacciato dal disappunto, avvolgendo un piccolo braccio intorno Tom e appoggiando la testa nell'incavo del collo di suo fratello. Improvvisamente, strinse la presa su Tom, e lo guardò, mentre diceva con una grave espressione sul suo piccolo viso, "non voglio che tu uccida Eric." Le sopracciglia Tom volarono verso l'alto prima si ricomporre la sua espressione, e con la voce strascicòla voce freddamente, "E Billy?" Harry spalancò gli occhi e scosse subito la testa. Inarcando un sopracciglio e sopprimendo un capriccio sulle sue labbra, Tom chiese in una voce bassa e grave, "E Dennis?" Un piccolo cipiglio increspò la fronte di Harry, poi disse lentamente, come se preso da un importante pensiero: "No, non ucciderlo. Andrebbe male, e sarebbe male se ti beccassero." Detto questo lo guardò, un' espressione di panico sul suo volto. "Ti porterebbero via!" Respirò profondamente e poi si calmò lentamente fino a rilassarsi, prima di continuare con calma: "Ma, insomma ... se Dennis mi fa male, allora puoi fargli del male. E' giusto." Emise in un battibaleno. "Lui è più grande e più alto di me, quindi va bene se mi aiuti." Ansiosamente Harry sbirciò verso di lui per vedere se era d'accordo, e Tom solamente gli scoccò un ampio sorriso e annuì, mentre ricominciava a passare le dita tra ciocche di capelli neri di Harry, accarezzandolo proprio come piaceva tanto al ragazzo. Appena il suo fratellino comiciò ad addormentarsi, Tom gettò la coperta sopra di loro e prese il suo libro, riuscendo a capovolgerlo aperto con una mano mentre teneva le dita tra i capelli di Harry con l'altra. Dopo tutto, prima il bambino si addormentava, prima lo avrebbe lasciato in pace a leggere a suo piacere. "Quello che puoi fare è proprio come nelle storie di Alice, non è vero?" mormorò Harry con calma, rilasciando un piccolo sbadiglio. "Con le persone che possono fare cose strane e meravigliose-" "Non lo è ", disse Tom con fermezza, guardando brevemente lontano dal testo per lanciargli uno sguardo severo. "Quelle storie sono di fantasia. Niente di tutto ciò è vero, Harry." Il piccolo Harry rimase in silenzio, niente affatto convinto, ma stava cominciando ad avere troppo sonno per discutere con il fratello, che poteva essere davvero testardo ed esasperante volte. Tom si godette solo pochi minuti di beato silenzio prima che la voce di tubazioni di suo fratello si fece sentire di nuovo. "I tuoi piedi sono freddi," si lagnò Harry con un lamento, allontanando le dita dei piedi da Tom, per niente contento. "Vattene, se non ti piace," sbottò Tom bruscamente, la mascella che si contorceva con irritazione per aver ancora una volta perso la frase che stava leggendo. "Ora zitto e fammi leggere." Scontento, Harry scoccò al libro uno sguardo cattivo, ma nel secondo successivo i suoi occhi smeraldini brillarono nel momento in cui il suo sguardo guizzò verso la candela. Più veloce di qualsiasi piccolo animale della foresta potesse muoversi, Harry si spinse verso l'alto e in avanti per spengnere la candela, e poi rapidamente strisciò di nuovo sotto le coperte, sospirando mentre abbassava la testa e si nascondeva sotto le coperte. "Tu piccolo idiota!" ruggì Tom furiosamente, agitando ciecamente una mano in giro per afferrare tutto ciò che poteva, se fosse stata una ciocca di capelli del fratello, tanto meglio - avrebbe strattonato e tirato fino a renderlo lo calvo! "Voglio dormire!" intervenne Harry, e detto questo, si mise sopra tutto il corpo del fratello come una piovra determinata, stringendolo saldamente con tutte le sue forze nel caso in cui Tom avesse fatto più tentativi di muoversi, e chiuse bene gli occhi, mentre un piccolo sorriso curvava le sue labbra imbronciate . Sentendosi efficacemente legato e incatenato al letto, le labbra di Tom si strinsero con fastidio, ma appena sentì morbidi placidi ronfii, smise di cercare di liberarsi e guardò il suo fratellino. La luce della luna che passava attraverso le tende sfilacciate della loro piccola finestra gli permetteva vagamente di vedere che Harry era già addormentato, o per meglio dire, fingeva, ma non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi. Il sorrisetto birichino sul volto del moccioso non sfuggì alla sua attenzione, ma il ragazzo più piccolo sembrava così terribilmente - le labbra di Tom si piegarono per il disgusto mentre i suoi occhi si addolcirono - un pizzico. Sì, Harry sembrava così terribilmente 'carino' e 'adorabile', proprio come tutti gli adulti tubavano pateticamente a riguardo, che finì col rassegnarsi al suo destino. Mise definitivamente il suo libro accanto la candela spenta sul piccolo e logoro comodino, e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro sconfitto. Era solo la fortuna di avere un piccolo riccio birichino per fratello. Tom si assopì con le braccia strettamente avvolte intorno Harry e con le labbra arricciate verso l'alto, la sua mente, nel sonno, già tramava la sua vendetta. §§§§§ §-Angolo Traduttrice-§ Niente da dire questa volta, se trovate o/errori fatemelo sapere e li correggerò. Volevo scusarmi per il mio mostruso ritardo ma il mio PC si è fritto e ho dovuto aspettare di comprarne uno nuovo. Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto come è piaciuto a me, lasciate una recensione se potete. L'autrice ne sarebbe felice. A presto, Insaluber. 


End file.
